Quiet Moments
by DutchBeautyGeek
Summary: Captain Swan drabbles. Will add more later
1. The Missing Slippers

The Missing Slippers

* * *

It's been a month since Emma and Killian got married after getting him back from the underworld and somehow he's managed to disappear. _Again_. No note, no text. He didn't even mention anything to David. Meanwhile Snow has been trashing the loft since she can't find the slippers that got her out of the Underworld into Oz and eventually back to Storybrooke. She thinks that there is a new villain who has stolen them. Emma has already told her mother that "If they took the slippers, then they probably already left Storybrooke again. What else would you need the slippers for?" But she isn't listening and the only thing Snow is accomplishing is that Emma is starting to get a headache.

Emma has just said goodbye to her parents when she starts thinking about the Underworld again. Hades is defeated, and everything he did to the people is reversed, but the Underworld is still there. Turns out you need a place for people to settle their unfinished business. The headstones with the names of Regina, David and herself are still there but when Ruby and Dorothy returned so that Dorothy could get her auntie Em to move on, they also took a look at the stones. The stones now look like they are decaying, and weirdly enough Emma is okay with that.

While she's walking home she gets a text from her husband which contains only a picture of the headstone where her name is written on, only there is a slight difference made to it. The "Swan" part of her name has now been scratched out and is replaced with "Jones". She receives another text from Killian right after the first one with a _selfie_ of himself with a proud grin on his face and the headstone in the background. This time he's managed to send a message alongside the picture saying "I love you!" _That damned pirate of hers._

When she gets home she sees Killian laying on the couch _with the slippers still on_. He hears her come in, turns to her and says "Did you miss me, love?"

Explaining to her mother how Killian was the one who 'borrowed' the slippers was an adventure she left for Killian. 

* * *

Thank you for reading. Follow me on Tumblr (also DutchBeautyGeek)!


	2. Revenge On The Missing Slippers

**Revenge On The Missing Slippers**

Killian wanted to punch Dave's grin from his face. Changing Emma's last name on the decaying tombstone was worth totally worth it, but having to sit through Snow's outburst about how the slippers could've fallen in the wrong hands while he was using them was exhausting and the prince wasn't making it any easier by telling Killian that he was just happy he wasn't on the receiving side for once. Emma had left her husband alone with her parents knowing Snow was going to tell Killian off like he was four years old and played with something he wasn't supposed to be playing with. Killian guessed this was what happened as punishment for just disappearing without leaving a note to his wife, the Saviour. While it was understandable, it didn't make the experience of a pissed off Snow White any more pleasurable.

Snow was still being distanced hours later, David still couldn't control his face and Hook felt like this was a never ending torture. It's been six hours of complete silence apart from the little prince's cries from time to time and there was still no sign of Emma. The only benefit was that Snow had refused to cook David's favorite meal, which was apparently promised to him before Killian took his little adventure, and now Dave was sitting next to Killian on the couch sulking with him. "Any idea when Emma is coming to pick you up?" Even a deaf man could have heard the desperation in David's voice as he said it. "I've already sent her several messages on this talking device you claim is so useful to get in contact with other people, but so far it's still bloody useless. So no I don't know. Why? Do you want me to be gone so badly for more, let's say, pleasurable activities with your wife, mate?" Now Killian's smirk returned as he watched Dave scramble for words and get a little hot under the collar. Killian noticed that his mate wasn't just a little hot under the collar, because the color also seeped to his face making him as red as an tomato.

After another hour and 45 minutes filled with silence and David's glare on Killian, Emma finally came to pick him up. His princess seemed to be sporting a little smirk of her own and a thought ran through Killian's head that maybe he was better off staying with the Charmings. 

Turns out he was right. When they came home he immediately pressed her against the door and kissed her, however his wife was not one to just go along with him. Emma saw it fit to only tell and show the proof, that came from a photo she took, that she modified _his_ decaying headstone and changed 'Jones' to 'Swan' for him when he was handcuffed to their four poster bed. After which she just left him to be frustrated. Killian dropped his head in frustration and hoped that either Emma would come back or that his body would stop wanting his wife.

Yes he would've been better off staying with the Charmings.


End file.
